vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nono
|-|Nono= |-|EVO-4= |-|Buster Machine #7= |-|Diebuster= |-|In Multi-dimensional Space= |-|Singularity= Summary Nono (ノノ) is the main character of Top o Nerae! 2: Diebuster. Her goal in life is to become a great space pilot like her hero, Nono-Riri. In order to one day realize her dream of becoming a space pilot, this young girl left her home in a lonely, snowbound village and made her way on her own to the big city. She has a bubbly personality and is very optimistic. On top of being naive, she's extremely klutzy, but isn't fazed by occasional failures. She meets Lal'C, a real-life "Topless" space pilot, and one-sidedly adores her as "Oné-sama". Nono works hard every day adhering to "hard work and guts", to bring her closer to the person she adores. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | Unknown, likely much higher | At least 5-A, likely 4-B | 4-C, possibly higher | Low 2-C Name: Nono | Terran Imperial Space Fleet Solar System Assistance Battalion Attache Sixth Generation Interstellar Cruising Decisive Weapon, Buster Machine No. 7 | Earth Imperial Space Force Sol System Absolute Defense Ultra-Gigantic Humanoid Ultimate Weapon, Diebuster Origin: Diebuster Gender: Female Age: At least 10,000 years old (17 in appearance) Classification: Robot/Gynoid, Buster Machine, Defender of the Solar System Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nanomachine Physiology, Immortality (Type 1), likely Regeneration, Enhanced Senses, Can re-write the laws of physics via Pure Mathematics, Indomitable Will, Piloting, Transformation (by re-writing the surrounding aether with Clefshin Luminescence) | Flight, Spaceflight, Electrified Polearm Proficiency, Vulcan Gun, Can launch nets, Large Size (Type 0), Grenades and Warheads, Spatial mines | All of the first, Physics Negation, Laser Attacks, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Summoning ([Manipulation|Ability to control the [fake Space Monsters for attack or gather up to form the planet-sized Diebuster mecha]]), Teleportation via warp travel, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection (also equipped with heat ray emmission), Black Hole Manipulation (Can create and control black holes), Gravity Manipulation (can also modify its own weight), Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Can BFR or erase attacks into an unknown dimension, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Can open up wormholes to absorb opposing attacks or to traverse large distances in a short time; aka FTL, Subspace Travel, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Electricity Manipulation (Can also incapacitate her opponents with the Buster Legion), Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (upscaling from Tycho's Absolute Zero), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Hacking (upscaling from Nicola), BFR, Absorption, Black Hole Manipulation (can split black holes), limited Resistance to Death Manipulation and immunity to Soul Manipulation (due to being artificial and lacking a soul), Creation (including Weapon Creation), Nebula Manipulation (via Buster Legion), Will Empowerment, Spinning Attack (along with Lal'C), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can warp to a higher dimensional space | All of the above, Regeneration, Large Size (Type 5), possible Time Travel | All of the above, Large Size (Type 8), Reality Warping, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Mountain level (Damaged a Reconnaissance Type) | Unknown (Counterpart to the fodder machines in Top o Nerae!), likely much higher (Her support container contains various sets of nuclear warheads) | At least Large Planet level (One-shotted [[Titan Fluctuating Gravity Well] and split Titan in 2], controls a legion of Buster Machines that forms the Red Milky Way), likely Solar System level with Inazuma Kick (With the help of Lal'C, completely obliterated Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split Black Hole Exelio) | Star level (Should be superior to Lal'C Mellk Mal with Douze-Mille, at least 12,000 times more powerful than normal), possibly higher | Universe level+ (Prevented the formation of a new Big Bang and transcended time) Speed: Superhuman | Unknown | Relativistic+ (Above previous generation Buster Machines that moved .9998 C), Massively FTL+ via warp | Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ while traveling through wormholes | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Held up the limb of a Reconnaissance Type) | Unknown | Class Z+ (Caused the split half of Titan to move at massively hypersonic+ speeds with her Buster Beam) | Class Y to Stellar+ (Halted the momentum of Douze-Mille moving at relativistic speeds) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Unknown | At least Large Planet Class, likely Solar System Class with Inazuma Kick | Star Class, possibly higher | Universal+ Durability: Mountain level | Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely Solar System level (Tanked its own buster beam redirected back at her, withstood own recoil from the Inazuma Kick). Absorption/attack warp-out makes her hard to kill. | Possibly Solar System level (Tanked its own buster beam, and survived damage from multiple casual blasts by the Excelio Variable Gravity Well) | Universe level+ (Beyond space and time by WoG) Stamina: Has a Black Hole Generator (Degeneracy Reactor) and physics-defying Reality Engine that supplies Nono with virtually limitless energy | Limitless Range: Extended melee | Unknown, likely hundreds of kilometres | Interplanetary, galactic with teleportation | Much higher | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Physical Reactor | EVO-4 (Support Container with warheads) | Black Hole Generator, black hole dispensers, sensor suite, Reality Engine, Buster Missiles, booster rockets, Buster Legion, muffler | Diebuster (Buster Beam cannons, Buster Collider lances, degeneracy generators, Roche canceller, hachimaki) | Singularity * Ahoge: Her hair color changes from pink to flame-like red. Her hair on top becomes an antenna which gives orders to the Buster Legion. * Physical Reactor: In the back of her hands and chest a physical reactor is mounted, capable of twisting the laws of nature. Inside the lens, shutter-style light glitters in the three primary colors. * 24 x Missile Silo Back Booster: Includes Buster Missiles loaded into the eight silos within the leg components. * 2 x Leg Booster: Has heat-release vents on the back of her legs. * Around her neck is wound the muffler given by Oné-sama. EVO-3S-1a / U1 (EVO-4) - Military-use mobile machine weapons. Uses hand-held arms such as grenade launchers. Useless against the large scale threats that Buster Machines are made to counter, these standard-use units serve as basic defense models for the Space Patrol and in a support capacity for the Fraternity. Leg components have also been changed for space use. Nono's craft comes in orange. * 90 mm cannon: Armament that is fixed to the left side of the head, but various firearms can be used as options. * Grenade Launcher: Launches explosive grenades. * Sasumata Collider: An electrified lance similar to the use of the RX-7 lightning staff for melee combat. * Net Launcher: Launches capturing net. * Spatial Mines: Part of an electrical energy net used to stop the Jupiter Express of space monsters. * Support Container (Machine Weapon-Exclusive): A container transport machine that has various sets of warhead types available. * Other weapons Buster Legion - A defense system set up by humans in the distance past to protect the Sol System. Contains many classes of evolved Buster Machines that have taken on the appearance heavily resembling Space Monsters, numbering in the hundreds of millions at least. |-|Bembuster-class= A large space monster that will rarely appear in normal battle appeared at the Titan fluctuating gravity well. It has a function of a mother ship. |-|Reconnaissance Type= A bug-like space monster by disguising itself as a meteorite on the inner Martian surface. It has four long legs and a bellows-like thick abdomen, making the whole impression feel the insect-like nuance.. Its aim is thought to be the retrieval of its queen (Nono). |-|Beastron-class= A large space monster that appeared in the space around Mars. It can move at high speed, and can warp by itself. Its aim is thought to be the retrieval of the small space monsters that landed on Mars in Episode 1. |-|Jupiter Express= A group of high-speed maneuverability-type space monsters, comprising more than a couple of thousand units, and making an almost 90-day migratory day cycle on an elliptical trajectory that brushes past Jupiter. Official name is "Group 51-β-7062". |-|Boxter-class= Specializes in kamikazi attacks. Appeared in the vicinity of Titan and quickly turned its attention to Titan Fluctuating Gravity Well as soon as it re-awakened. |-|Babarue-class= |-|Pararagon-class= |-|Beagon-class= Equipped with a super weapon buster collector for approaching combat. Being a battle method of the Beagan-class is simple, to take advantage of speed and take a crowd of attacks. But that is only a mission to a real attack. Simultaneously with penetrating the enemy, it pierces with its tentacles, fires the buster collector of electrical attacks. |-|Silverbloom-class= A class of Buster Legion space monsters specialized in defense. Able to re-write physics and seal away variable gravity sources. Diebuster - The Earth Imperial Space Force―Sol System absolute defense-use super large humanoid ultimate battle weapon. A composite body exceeding 10,000 km in total length, made from the countless space monsters that formed the Red Milky Way―the Sol System Absolute Defense System. Equipped with many assault weapons, such as the Buster Beam and Buster Collider. Its special attack is the Ultra Lightning Kick. By reconstructing the body it can repair damage. File:Hachimaki.jpg File:Buster_Collider.jpg|Buster Collider lances File:Buster_Beam_cannons.jpg|Buster Beam cannons * Inside the body styled after the legendary hero are countless degeneracy generators and #7's physical reactor. In order to maintain her planet-sized body, it is also equipped with a Roche canceller. * Buster Beam: Both arms transform and giant Buster Beam cannons appear. Their power is is 12,000 times that of a normal Buster Beam. * A white hachimaki headband is wrapped around her flame-like red hair. A determined will is shown by Buster Machine #7, created by the technology of the Old Imperial Space Forces. (After the disappearance of the Red Milky Way, the legendary ruins cluster was found.) * Buster Collider: The certain death electric attack Buster Collider. The countless lances that extend from its legs thrust into the fluctuating gravity well. Intelligence: Average with some piloting skills, have damaged memory | Created to be the autonomous artificial intelligence unit to serve as the central terminal of the Buster Legion, and the pivot of the Sol System defenses. Beastron-class have high intelligence and have the ability to think and strategize on coordinating and engaging in duties. Weaknesses: Unaware of her powers at first, very naive and clumsy | Fodder mecha | Unknown | Unknown | None notable Feats: - Strength * Pre-awakened Nono split plates and a refrigerator by accident. DB1 * Used its Inazuma Kick. DB1 - Speed * Moved this fast. DB5 * Intercepted Lal'c moving at Sub-Light speed. DB6 * Moved this fast. (Object is larger than the Earth) DB6 - Durability * Took a massive hit from Excelio Variable Gravity Well. DB5 * Shut off Lal'C with her Buster Legion. DB5 * Took a beating from Douze-Mille. DB6 * Took a massive explosion without harm. DB6 - Skill * Warped from Pluto to Titan. DB4 * Commanded her personal army of large robots dubbed the Buster Legion. this army, along with Nono, was designed to help protect the Solar System from the "Space Monsters". DB4 * Easily absorbed/warped out a planet busting attack. DB4 * Electrocuted Titan Variable Gravity Well into submission. DB4 * Fired a bunch of beams. DB4 * Re-wrote the surrounding physical space, and created a bunch of black holes to seal Black Hole Excelio. DB5 * Created a key from nothing specifically for the corrective gears. DB5 * Used its Buster Beam. DB6 * #7 Reduced the singularity in the palm of her hand. DB6 - Other * A Reconnaissance Type Space Monster that is not meant for battle was giving Dix-Neuf trouble defeating. DB1 * One of the weakest variant of Buster Legion can bust Martian mountains. (calc) DB1 * Laser cannons from a fleet of Lala-class heavy cruisers had no effect on a Beastron-class Space Monster. DB2 * Beastron-class Space Monster is likely to be resistant to hacking and technological manipulation and possibly other classes of Buster Legion as Nicola's effort of it fell on its deaf ears. DB2 * A few Space Monsters of the Jupiter Express quickly dispatched Tycho's Soixante-Six. DB3 * Space Monsters of the Jupiter Express has no problem breaching through large force field set up by EVO-III Machine Weapons. DB3 * Nono can survive in outer space. * Nono was completely unaffected by Space Radiation Syndrome. * The Buster Legion stomped the Topless and present military during the 2nd Kuiper Belt Pitch Battle 20 years ago, and on all other occasions. * The Silverbloom-class Buster Legion had kept Black Hole Exelio sealed for likely thousands of years in order to keep mankind safe. DB5 * Empowered Lal'C on a couple of occasions, to save the Lala-class heavy cruiser plunging from orbit and awakened to her true potential. DB2 DB6 * With the help of Lal'C, completely obliterated Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split Black Hole Exelio. DB6 * Buster Legion shaping itself into hands clasped the singularity said to produce a second Big Bang. DB6 Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:DHz28.gif|Inazuma Kick File:DHQ7F.gif|Buster Missile File:Im01eo.gif|Buster Beam File:NonoBeam2.gif|Buster Beam Slash File:DSVIV.gif|Ultra Inazuma Kick + Buster Collider File:NonoGiant2.gif|Diebuster Beam File:DS07s.gif|Inazuma Double Kick * Inazuma Kick: In the traditional fashion of the first Top o Nerae! series, Nono boosts up into the air with crackling lightning and descends down upon her opponent with a powerful kick. In Buster Machine form panels of jet boosters extend from her legs are used for additional acceleration. In Diebuster form, this can be followed up with an electric attack Buster Collider. * Warp: By changing physical laws with pure mathematics, #7 creates a degeneracy effect in space, instantly appearing to any location. * Buster Beam: #7 releases a concentrated beam powerful enough to pierce through planets with ease, and easily slice open Cruiser-class Space Monsters that can nest in the core of stars and destroy planets in a single volley. The beam is equipped with Gunbuster, Dix-Neuf, Reconnaissance Type grade and so on. ** Buster Beam Slash: #7 fires a powerful particle beam capable of easily slicing in half a Space Monster that can survive being in the center of a red sun, along with the entire moon of Titan. This has yielded several Yottatons. * Transformation: When the glittering cross-shaped stars in her eyes change into the mark of the Earth Imperial Space Force, Nono's body is surrounded in light. * Buster Missile: Nono opens up 8 panels of energy-projecting devices on her body, to deal massive damage. It is guided and all bullets hit enemies. They are also equipped with boosters that can be used for additional acceleration. * Buster Legion: Nono summons a large number of fake space monsters with different specialized abilities, and can collectively aggregate together and swarm to overwhelm its enemies. ** Boxter-class can do mass kamikaze attacks. ** Beagon-class can stick to the target's body and electrocute the opponent into submission. ** Silverbloom-class can build massive walls for defense and re-write the surrounding space to seal the opponent. ** Red Milky Way: A thick nebular cloud spreading out beyond the orbit of old Jupiter 2, it exists as though to surround the Sol System, and can be seen from its planets with the naked eye. Since the return of raids by the space monsters, the interior regions of the Red Milky Way have been under their control, thus closing off the road out of the Sol System for humanity since it lost the use of warp technology due to the sealing of the degeneracy generator. * Black Hole Creation and Manipulation (Degeneracy Generator): Nono can create and manipulate black holes. She can create degeneracy generators to enter subspace and form micro black holes in huge numbers. She attempted to use this to seal off the black hole created by the explosion of the Exelion to prevent the space monster incubating in it from escaping, but failed. ** Runaway Degeneracy Chain Reaction: By igniting a series of micro black holes, she can trigger a degeneracy chain creating a Solar System-wide black hole. * Energy Absorption: Nono can absorb energy with a device located on her chest and two arms, it can convert it to her own attack energy if necessary. They are also capable of distorting the laws of physics. * Physics Canceller: Nono can negate anything physics related, including nullifying inertia, magnetism, etc. at least on temporary/local scale and much greater with her Buster Legions. * Muffler: A muffler fleeing just like proof of the hero. This is Hard Work and Guts, and proof of the bond between Nono and Oné-sama. Even in the fight in outer space, it will not freeze nor will it burn. * Diebuster Form: Nono can summon all of the fake space monsters in the solar system and combine them into a giant mech larger than the earth and 12,000 times as much firepower, as well as the ability to electrocute enemies. * Buster Collider: Diebuster embeds its countless lances from its legs into the mass of the target, unleashing a massive surge of electricity into the opponent, triggering a sizeable explosion after several seconds of exposure. Much stronger version from the ones used by Gunbuster, capable of extending across and killing planetary sized opponents. ** Double Buster Collider: Sets of lances of the arms can be seen as well based on visuals to be used by all four limbs. * Ultra Inazuma Kick: Diebuster piloted by Nono deals a powerful kick while descending on the enemy, which can destroy planets and possibly stars with ease. * Diebuster Beam: A variation of Buster Beam in Diebuster form, both arms transforms into giant Buster Beam cannons, whose power is 12,000 times that of a normal Buster Beam. * Inazuma Double Kick: Finishing move performed with Nono and Lal'C (piloting the restored Buster Machine No. 19) in tandem. They descend on the enemy while spinning in a huge tornado-like fashion to build up momentum. Following that they kick the enemy at the exact same time with devastating results. Easily in the Multi-Solar System level ballpark as the attack disintegrated the Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split the black hole it carried. * Space-Time Censor Room: #7 creates giant hands that compresses and neutralizes objects, even such as black holes. Apparently, the palms are its projections, while she herself is in the Space-Time Censor Room (behind space-time) of multi-dimensional space. Thus, while holding the singularity in the palm of her hands, it can stop the reaction, which can cause a new Big Bang. She takes the singularity and disappears into the unknown multiverse. Key: Base | With EVO-4 Machine Weapon | Awakened Form | Diebuster Form | Becoming the Singularity Note: It is unknown if #7/Diebuster can induce a runaway degeneracy chain reaction without a planetary core. Explanations File:DIEBUSTER GUNBUSTER 2 SCIENCE LESSONS. New, never shown in USA!!!!! Gallery File:CpwgF1cVUAIi038.jpg File:C0026297_15593626.jpg File:Nono_1.png File:Nono_2.jpg File:Gunbuster-gattai-card01a.jpg File:Gunbuster-gattai-card09a.jpg File:Gunbuster-gattai-card05a.jpg File:SRW Z3 Chapter Heaven - EVO-7, Buster Machine No.7 & Diebuster All Attacks Others - Nono appears in a cameo in the bathhouse episode of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, along with Lal'C, Asuka, Rei, and Mahoro. - Diebuster is 12,000km as tall as the Earth's diameter, which is the name of Lal'C's Douz-Mille (12,000 in French), which is also the number of years between the events of Gunbuster and Diebuster, and its multiplier in power. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) Gilgamesh's Profile (Speed was Equalized. 5-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mecha Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Machines Category:Pilots Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gainax Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapons Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Physics Users Category:Creation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Buster Machines Category:Super Robots Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Negation Users Category:Law Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Mathematics Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Spin Users Category:Aether Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Military Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2